Padrino Part 17
Previous: Padrino Part 16 A handcrank brought seven gun barrels out of the front of the Panno Marie. Seven gun barrels that were placed strategically around one another with a muzzle, and behind it was a housing that separated the ammunition from their casings. Beyond that was a hydraulic system that spun it at two hundred rounds per minute, and beyond that was an ammunition drum, fully loaded, that carried four thousand rounds all at once. With one turn of a crank connected to the hydraulic system, Nikk sent out a gigantic barrage of bullets, all of them flew straight into the two marine ships that approached with their blazing cannons. With a thundering reverb, one of the ships were stopped in its tracks, holes blowing straight through its front, as well as taking down its main mast, and the lower half of its sails. '' ''The other ship took very little damage from the barrage of bullets, and it kept its pace toward the three ships that stood along-side one another. This one sent a wave of twelve cannons, all of them aimed at a single ship, the Jolly MK II. All of the Jolly pirates readied their weapons for the assault, but there came a "wait" from one of them. Timber stepped out in front of all of them, fixing his hands with his trademark magne-gloves. He clenched his fists and then activated them. Electric bolts sizzled all around his hands as he raised his hands out in front of him. '' '''Timber: '''Timber Technique! he said this, the cannon balls all suddenly stopped, and he skidded back on the ships deck. He cringed as he felt their force against him, a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek. He smiled. Thunder Pulse!!! ''With a thrust of his hands, he sent the cannonballs straight back toward the Marine ships. They crashed into them, beating them all apart. He got a pat on the back by his shipmates as he grinned at this, panting a little bit from the heavy weight put down on him. '' '''Spike: '''Very nice, Timber! Now just sit back and let me handle this thing. stepped forward, his blood boiling, and his grin going across his face as he clenched his fists. Everyone around him backed up a bit, knowing what he was capable of when he was like this. ''That was when he lunged up into the air with very powerful legs thrusting him at least fifteen feet into the air toward the ship. He landed onto the deck of the battleship, busting a huge dent into the wood and causing the ones in his immediate area to fly straight back. He stood on one knee for only a moment, and then stood up to see a whole bunch of marines lift their swords and rifles toward him. The very sight of all of those wondrous weapons gave him that jolt! That jolt that kept him alive all of these years, a jolt that made him thank whatever force in the universe decide that he was worth making! His pupils dilated to the size of quarters, and his grin spread all across his face as he grabbed onto the faces of the first two in his path and he charged! They knocked their heads into the ones behind them in his charge, and then piled them into the ones behind them and then fired them forward like rockets, knocking them into more of them like bowling balls until he came to the main mast of the ship itself. Spike, his muscles bulging from under his shirt, and all of the marines beginning to fire their rifles, he dodged behind the mast and then wrapped his arms around it. He began to growl, even roar as he broke the entire mast, and even brought it up over his head. All firing stopped, as the Marines gazed at this incredible feat of strength. '' '''Spike:' Each one of you is worth fifty FREAKIN' POINTS! And I aim to collect! HA!!!! all of the ropes from the main mast, and then lifted it over his head. With one gigantic swing, Spike brought it down at all of the Marines in front him, causing them to shield up their arms and panic. That was when the Mast did not hit as many as he had expected. He found that the mast did not even land on the ship itself. It was caught by perhaps the largest man he had ever seen in his entire life. The man was nine feet tall, with gigantic muscles, and a very angry look on his face. He gripped both sides of the mast, even cracking it with his sheer strength. '' '''Spike:' Oooohhh, who is that? This may be more fun than I thought!!! [Swung the mast down harder as the marine held it, and smashed the breaking half over the marine's head! ---- Another barrage of cannonballs flew straight toward the Jolly MK II, and while Timber stepped toward yet again, it was a slash or two that sliced the air itself, and caused the cannonballs to explode before they were even close to the ship. Sakura looked toward the ship as another creeped up along-side it, coming straight for the Jolly Roger's ship. '' '''Timber:' Awww come on! Why are they all coming at us! Sakura: They are wanting more of them to come to this ship. Once more pirates come to this ship, their ships are more vulnerable and easier to take down. Once one enemy is weakened, their victory is more assured. Glory: Well, they picked the wrong ship, right guys?!?! The rest of them raised their fists and gave a cheer, but that was when the ship came up alongside of them, and it seemed to be the ship with the most people, because there came hundreds of Marines, and in an instant, all of them went into action. '' ''One Marine charged for Chris, his sword coming straight down at his shoulder, and slicing him straight from his right shoulder to his left hip, and sliced him in half. His body fell into two pieces, and his expression did not even change. The marine, obviously, found this quite unsettling and backed up, dropping his sword. That was when Jolly D. Chris solidified his body into one huge pile of clay, and came forward with a gigantic bulb that smashed into the marine and sent him flying straight backward into the ship's railing, where he fell into the sea. He came to his original form once again and just stood there. Chris: Hm... to see a whole group of sword-wielding marines have their weapons sliced in half in one swipe, and all of them get cut down deep, and fall hard onto the ship's deck Sakura stood, and awaited more of them, as more of them came, it was more of the same. Her blade sliced down all of them, not one by one but all at once. That was when her blade ran into the last one of the line, and clashed. She saw he wielded a rapier, and had a very strange, purple and yellow hairstyle, but pushed her back with very surprising skill and strength. His dress uniform and his justice coat signified that he was, indeed, a Vice Admiral, and one of a very high caliber. Yattez: Swift Demon Dracule Sakura... I have been waiting a very long time to meet one such as yourself. Many stories circle around you, Sakura, and it would be my great pleasure to have you continue them, in Impel Down. Sakura did not speak, she simply scowled her eyes, less than amused. Yattez: '''Surrender now, and come in peace, and I promise-- '''Sakura: '''You already said that, and we have already refused you the first time. Are you going to make more empty promises, or are you going to come at me, and prepare to die? ''No more needed to be said, Yattez was happy to oblige her as he came forward with his sword in hand. He spun around with his first slice. '' '''Yattez: Neji-Kire! Sakura held her blade up-side down with one hand and stopped his blade cold, giving a simple push to send him spiraling backward, but not out of control. This was when Sakura zipped straight past him with an extremely highpower slash going through the air, quicker than the eye could see. She ended up behind Yattez, walking and sheathing her sword again. Sakura: Itoryuu: Jinsoku Majin [A deep cut appeared on his arm, causing him to flinch, but that was when another cut appeared onto her abdomen, drawing unexpected blood. That was when she peered around, and gazed at him with, again, unamused eyes. Yattez: around to meet her gaze You will go no farther. his sword toward her. Sakura: and took her fighting stance. You are prepared. Padrino Part 18 Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:The Other Side